Klayley
by Larissasouuuza
Summary: KlausxHayley one-shots
1. Cravings

Hayley opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the watch, it was 2:30 A.M , she got up and put her robe on then she sat back on bed, the pregnancy was making her body feel so lazy and tired. Hayley rubbed her round belly and walked through the door, descended the stairs carefully , the house was probably empty because she couldn't hear a single noise. The little wolf went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, she got chocolate ice-cream then she walked to the living room and started to eat, she ate all the ice-cream, but yet she could not feel satisfied.

She tried to eat everything she found in that kitchen cookies,salad,fruits, some pasta but nothings could make she feel satisfied. Hayley knew exactly what she wanted, but Klaus wouldn't let her go out that time, so she continued searching for something that would make her feel better. "I hate cravings" she said to herself while sat in one of the chairs, Hayley had never felt that way it was just like if she didn't eat sushi with watermelon, she would cry and that was what happened.

Her hands were covering her eyes as she tried her best not to cry, but the tears started to fall, her baby wanted that maybe it was just craziness but she couldn't stop thinking about it. Hayley heard a noise, and she got scared because there was no one in the house, her eyes were still red, she walked slowly to look around when suddenly Klaus slammed the door, Hayley wanted to kill him in that moment he has scared her to death.

"What are you doing here at this time, little wolf?" he stepped getting closer to her "Is it the air-conditioning again?" Hayley looked at him and gave him a shy smile. "So what is the matter?" she rubbed her belly again "I can't sleep, because I need sushi with watermelon" he was really surprised about what she wanted to eat "Can't you just eat some normal food" "No I can't, I've already tried but I just can't" she placed her hand on his arms "Please" her eyes were looking right into his, she was almost begging him and he couldn't say no to those eyes "Ok, I'll be back soon" Hayley kissed his cheek "Thank you so much"

Hayley went to her room to wait for him, she laid in her bed and took her robe off, her body was just covered in a little white nightgown, he went through the door bringing her what she wanted and he had never seen someone eat something so fast as she ate all that weird sushi and watermelon, she rested her body on the bed like that was the best moment of her life, he wanted to laugh but she would obsviously start a fight if he did, "I'm going to my room, if you need something just knock!" when he was about to turn around she lowered her head and threw up "Urgh I knew it was just a crave, I just needed it sorry" she said while he glanced disgusted, the hormones where driving that little wolf crazy !


	2. Baby Kiana

Hayley was sitting on her bed with her laptop and snacks. She was searching for a good girl name for hours, yet she hadn't found one that really makes her imagine her little daughter, Hayley knew that when she found a name everything would be perfect.

Rebekah had been already given a hundred weird options she wanted the girl to be name after a princess,then after her mom (what was pretty weird sisce her mom was Esther), after so many actresses that she was getting crazy so Hayley decided that Rebekah would not help het to decided it.

Klaus was passing through the hall, she put the laptop on the bed and walked after him "Klaus" he turned around to look at her "What do you want Hayley? I'm busy!" she lowered her head and he lifted her chin making her look in his eyes "What do you want little wolf?" she held his hand and took him to her room, then she sat in the bed and he sat close to her, "Klaus I'm 6 months pregnant and we didn't decide the name yet, I'm tired of calling her 'baby' we need to chooce a name!"

He stared at her "Ok, so do you have a favorite ?" she smiled "I have one that I like but it is not a fav you know" he nodded "Yeah I like some names too, but I don't have a favorite yet" she got closer to him "So tell me what is the name you like" "I like Regina, it means 'queen' " "Is nice, but I don't think it suits her" he gave a disapproval stare "Are you telling me our daughter is not a queen?" "No, I'm telling you that we need something sweeter!" he took a book that was in the nightstand I started to look for a good name "Hay what is the name you like?" "I like Gracie as a middle name so she will be ... Gracie Mikaelson" "Ok for me you already got the sweet thing you want now I want something with a strong meaning" she got the laptop and started to look for a strong meaning name "Look this one Klaus, the name Kiana is a variant of Diana that was a Roman goddess of the moon, hunting, forests." "It's beautiful Kiana Gracie Mikaelson" "What do you think of just Kiana, you know Kiana Mikaelson" he caressed her cheek "I think a middle name is good, and as you say she need a sweet thing, that as Mikaelson believe me we don't have" She just smiled at him, and he could tell it was being a great day to her, was easy to see she was really happy so happy she was not even thinking clearly because Hayley was so excited that she kissed him, she did what she wanted to do all those months, she kissed his soft lips.


	3. Labor

It was a pretty normal night, the only sound she could hear was the wind blowing and Hayley loved that, the moon looked brighter than ever, it was illuminating the whole room. She went to the bathroom and relaxed in the bath tub, she was 9 months pregnant and her baby girl would be born at anytime, Hayley ran her hand in her round belly and prepared herself for the worst, she knew that maybe that she might not survive, but all she cared about was Kiana.

Then Hayley dressed herself in an amazing little dress that Rebekah had bought her, it was almost 10 p.m, They usually come back home this time so Hayley didn't spend the night alone. She got downstairs and saw Klaus in the living room, he was sitting in the couch in front of the fire place, he was reading, probably poems he loved to read poems, she had noticed that because sometimes when she went to kitchen and pretend to ignore him, she was actually just checking if he was again reading poems.

Hayley just drank some water and when she was about to get back to her room, she felt something wet and then she noticed her water had broken, and that weird fluid still descending her leg, she was desperate, she didn't know what to do so she scream the name of the only other person that was in that house "Klaus!" He was by her side in a second, her eyes were filled with tears, he didn't know what was happening "What happened Hayley? Why did you scream?" she pointed it, but he didn't get it "My water broke the baby is coming!" he just stayed there with his mouth shut, he couldn't even move, she was already nervous if she could in that moment she would slap his face "Klaus, do something, don't be static in front of me!" she screamed "Ok, I put you in your bed and call Sabine, Sophie told me she can help" he grabbed her and used his vamp speed to put her in the bedroom.

Hayley was trying to be calm, but when she felt the first contractions , she groaned as loud as she could, the truth was that neither of them were ready for it, if Klaus was human he would probably be passed out in that moment , "Sabine is coming and Sophie too, you'll be ok. Do you need something" She grabbed the sheet because that was hurting so bad "No. Actually I need to do something?" "What is it?" she turned to him "I need to slap you for getting me pregnant" she was breathing heavily "It's hurting , make it stop Klaus!" he held her hand and sat in the edge of the bed "I'll be here by your side, but I can't make it stop"

Sophie and Sabine arrived along with Rebekah and Elijah. The originals sister was freaking out "Omg Hayley, are you ok? are you pain?" Hayley was feeling better now in the interval of the contraction "I'm better, but when the contraction comes I feel like I could scream for the whole city hear me" Rebekah tried to calm her down, talking to her. Sophie the creepy witch use some herbs to make a tea and she gave that to Hayley saying that she would feel so much better, what was a lie because that taste like pee, Hayley almost puke.

They asked the men to get out, but Hayley wanted Klaus there, even not being his boyfriend or husband he was the father of her daughter "No, please Klaus stay here!" "If you want" Sophie said looking at them, Rebekah went to the living room wait with Elijah, actually Sabine kicked her out because she was more nervous than Hayley. The contractions became longer and a lot stronger, Hayley was squeezing Klaus's hands so hard that she might broke it , she groaned and the pain just grew stronger, her legs were wide open "Can I push it already Sabine?" "No it's too soon" the pain was strong that she couldn't help herself and she started to cry, Klaus was getting so pissed off with Sabine that he wanted to rip her head off "Can you please end up with this, she is in pain!" "I'm doing my best Klaus, we just have to wait a little while, the baby will be here soon"

Klaus caressed her cheek, he had never been so fond towards her "Klaus promise me you will take care of her" she said while tears stream down her face "I promise you, and I know you'll too" she smile to him "I will". Sabine told her it was time to push and when she felt the contraction she push but nothing happened and then she felt another contraction and she push again but nothing happened.

Sophie said it would be the last time but she was so tired, and that was hurting so bad, Klaus tried his best for her to do what Sophie had said "C'mon little wolf just one more time and Kiana will be here with us. I know you can do this" So she push so hard and there she was, their little princess, Kiana was so cute , Sabine put her in Hayley's arms and Kiana opened her eyes , Hayley smiled at her little baby and turned to look at Klaus "Look, she has your eyes" "She is as beautiful as you" he said while he admired his daughter.


	4. He is too hot

I was sitting by the table looking deep in his eyes, he was asking me about Katherine and I was getting annoyed by all those questions, I didn't know much about her or her plans but the few things I knew I wouldn't tell him, Klaus could kill me anytime, so when I finished the story he would possiblly rip my head off. He was being so kind, offering me dinner and drinks, well too many drinks, instead of torture and screams towards me, actually I was waiting for this part to come, the part where he would try to killed me and would give me no chance to have Tyler by my side and have a normal life.

When we finished the dinner I walk to a room where he keeps his paints, urgh some of them were awful , but there was one that was really dark and that made me think of him in a different way, made me think in his soul, after all he was 1000 years old, Klaus obviously experienced moments of pure darkness and the best things the world could offer to someone. "This one doesn't make me wanna puke !. Why'd you paint it?" He took a step and said "Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine the canvas, the color. As a child I had neither a sense of the world or my place in it but art taught me that one's vision be achieve sheer force of will. Same is true of life provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way !" poor Klaus thinking that he could makes me melt using that beautiful lines and all of that, but the truth was that I would not be enchanted by his talent . After that we just talked about Tyler and he said that his revenge was far worst than death. While he spoke all I could look at was his lips, he had awesome lips and I couldn't help myself to think about him in bed, no as this moster everybody sees, I couldn't help but think of him as my man, just once.

He phone rang, and I just stood there drinking my whiskey, then he turned to me "My sister informs me that your vampire assailant is dead. So you're safe and free to go" He looked at me in suggestively way "Or stay!" I looked at my drink then I looked at him "I could be persuaded to stay and enjoy some of the good life. And maybe I could drum some of Katherine's secrets and you could do something for me" I said giving him an option, he could have me if he did something in return to me "I'm sorry love but you'll never convince me to let Tyler go free" Why he had to be such an asshole? I just wanted my friend's freedom but if he thought he could be all nasty I could too "Well then I guess I'll never get my chance with Tyler any more than you'll get a shot with Caroline!" Klaus gave me the devil's eye in that moment, I had really hit the nerve, he was about to turn around and leave when I said "Do you want to know why I like that paiting?" well I had nothing to lose anymore and Klaus is a hot a guy. "Perhaps it allowed you to see into my deep ,wounded soul" That was my chance to have him and I would do my best to make he wants me "I saw how twisted it really is, and maybe I can relate" I was looking at him, I bit my lip , I know how men can not resist a beautiful girl that let them be in control when it comes to sex. " So what is it going to be, going or staying?" Klaus was obsviously looking at my boobs, so easy to seduce , I got closer to him my chest was touching his "You like to be in control, you tell me"

Klaus caressed my cheek, then he passed his hands throught my body and when his hands achieve my waist he lift me up, we were so close that I could feel his breath , Klaus instigated me until he finally put his lips on mine, he kissed me softly but at the same time with so much passion, his tongue was inside my mouth and it tasted like heaven, then I started to take his shirt off and he helped me,he kissed me again and I almost moaned this time, he ripped my shirt off and pressed my back in the table Klaus had took my breath away, his hands passed throught my body and touched my thigh then he kissed my neck, and licked it and he bit me that was so good I felt so much pleasure, I put his hands on my boobs and then he opened my bra and kissed them, I take my pants off and his. I kneeled before him and did what he wanted when I got up we went to his bedroom he laid me down on his bed and took my panties out using his teeth, he put his finger in and out of me making me moan for him and whisper his name, he didn't stop until I scream his name, I got on top of him and kissed him again his hands were in my butt, I knew what he was going to do when he depart my legs, I grabbed the sheet and scratched his back, he started thrusting and I could barely breath and I was scratching him, trying not to moan so loud but it was impossible, I was almost orgasming. I ask him to stop and got on his top, I wanted to feel in control in that moment, I wanted to see him, his face, he was holding my waist with so much strenght, I kissed his chest and his neck while his still thrusting in and out. Klaus whispered dirty things in my ear what was making me want him more, it was delirious and delicious, he laid me down again and my legs were around him while he was drinking my blood, he started to thrust faster and faster and he didn't stop even when I begged him for mercy, I had and orgasm and then he laid beside me, it was time to go home now I shouldn't have done that !


	5. Meeting again

Guys it was a request in tumblr, so if you have ideas or you want me to write something special just request in the review. Xoxo love you and don't forget to review !

* * *

Hayley didn't believe in the things Klaus had said about her birthmark in the night the drinks and maybe the loneliness made them end up in bed, but now she wanted to hear what he had to say so she went back to his house when there was no one there and waited for him.

She was wearing a short dress with the top cut low and a leather jacked that covered her birthmark since she didn't know exactly what that means after the things he told her. She sat in one of the couches while she waited for him to arrived, and it seems like an eternity, so she drank some of his drinks.

The little wolf was about to get out when he arrived, he closed the door and when he saw her Klaus seemed very surprised, he put the keys on the desk and looked at her again she hadn't said a word, she was just there looking at him with a bit of embarrassment after what had happened between the two of them, but she decided to talk first "Klaus all the things you told me in that night, are they truth?" he sat in his chair and drink some whiskey "Of course they are, why would I lie?" he gave her a look and took a sip.

Hayley was already uncomfortable because of the way he looked at her, since he arrived he hadn't stopped looking at her neckline, "So I think I'll just enjoy some of your good drinks and then I'll go" he just nodded , but she loved to play with him. She walked to the minibar and then she bent down to open it in a way that he could see more skin than she should be showing, she turned around holding a bottle "Do you like this one?" he could feel the desire growing inside him "Yes, I do" he said trying not to show her how much he wants her.

She got closer bending down to she served beverage, exhibiting her chest. Hayley sat now in the chair in front of him she started to strip off her jacked "It's hot here isn't it?" he placed his cup in the desk biting his lower lip "I don't know, I can't feel I'm dead" he said smirking "But there's so many things you still feeling" she stoop up and leaned on the desk "And" she bit her lip "You still can makes me feels" In a blink of an eye he was behind her making her butt touch his dick, then he turned her around, their hips met each others, he took her hair off of the path for her neck. Klaus started slow, just kissing and licking then he started sucking her leaving a bruise in her neck, she gasping for air but he didn't stop, his hands were in her butt, he was squeezing it and then his hands traveled her thighs.

All Hayley wanted was taste him, so she pulled him out of her neck and kissed him, in the beggining it was slow and soft but them it was fast and erotic, her tongue inside his mouth was making him more horny than he already was, and her hands were now in his neck, she put her legs around his waist and he grabbed her taking Hayley to his bedroom. When they got there he laid her on his bed and climbed on top of her, he released the button on the top of her dress giving him free acess to her boobs, he licked them while his hands held her tight to him, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how easy it was to him to make her cry out and moan like a slut but when he took out her panties and his hands came closer to her pussy she knew she would not be with her mouth shut.

He was licking her breasts and he moved her a little bit so his finger could achieve her folds, when he got there she was so wet that his firgers slipped inside her making her body collapse in pleasure, he started slow putting a two fingers in and out of her,she was moaning and open her legs more and more him, then he rub her clit letting her even more wet , when he rubbed her clit faster and faster she cied out his name "Oh, yeah fuck me" she couldn't stop all that pleasure was letting her with no control over her body she didn't even want, she just wanted him to do whatever he desired.

Klaus laid down and now she was on top of his, she kissed his chest, and his neck, Hayley was showing him her whole body. Then she kissed him and while they share the kiss , he got inside her, then she started to ride him. Hayley didn't even care about how louds her moans were, she got closer to his ear and let him whisper all the dirty things he wanted to say to her, he slapped her butt when she ride him again.

He sat and she was in his lap, and Klaus thrust inside her so hard that she had to scratch him, his back was bleeding because of all the scratchs but he didn't care, he just wanted to feel her, to be with her, to look at her. She moaned to him and bit his lower lip, her taste was the best he had ever tried, he started rub her clit again while he thrust in and out of her , she was slowing down the rhythm "C'mon little wolf, don't you want me to fuck you more?" she licked his lips "I want you to be gentler, I already let you do what you wanted" he laid her down again "You are right, I'll be gentle"

Hayley caressed his face and he kissed her softly, he used his hands to put her legs around his waist caressed her body, made her shivered with his touch, he let her kiss him how many times she wanted and let her make bruises in his neck. When they were completely connect and he knew she was ready again he got inside her and slowly make her pleasure grow, he whispered how beautiful she was, while they bodies were full of pleasure and lust, then he thrust for the last time when he knew she was in her climax.

She didn't even leave that night, Hayley and Klaus slept side by side as if nothing else matters.


	6. In my dreams

**It's fluffy and ooc I know but I could not help myself. Please give suggestions I have no idea about what to write,that's why I took this long to post another chapter ! I hope you enjoy KH shippers xoxo**

Hayley was 7 months pregnant, her belly was large and round and her back hurt like never before, she walked throught the hallway and knocked Rebekah's bedroom door "Rebekah open it, I need to talk to you !" she knocked again and rubbed her bump, when she was about to give up the original sister opend the door

"What do you want Hayley, it's 1:00a.m" Rebekah crossed her arms and she looked pretty sleepy. Hayley didn't want to bother her but she couldn't stand in her room anymore "Bekah, I was in my room and then I swear to you, there was someone there" the little wolf seemed frightened.

Rebekah didn't seem very interested ''Look Hayley, my brother's is such a killer people are so scared of him that they would never ever hurt you, because well they would end up dead!" she invited the little wolf to her room "Sleep here, it will make you feel more secure"

Hay entered the room, she was wearing pajamas and she looked pretty cute. They laid in the bed and started to talk "So, how's your 'relationship' with Marcel now that you live in the same house?" Hayley was the only person that knew about their 'affair'

"Pretty bad, he is not the same.." she turned to look at her "He is so thirst for power that he forgot who he was, how good he was !" Rebekah's face showed her sadness but she shook her head sending away the bad thoughts. "What about you Hayley, you and my brother doesn't seem that 'close' now"

The little wolf lowered her eyes "He is complicated, he is possesive and that bothers me too much, so I'm keeping distance from him" she lay on her back "I wish I could hate him, but deep down I know how is it to feel rejected and abandoned, it makes will build walls around you" she put her hand on her belly "Now we have a chance to feel complete loved for someone that doesn't know anything about us, this little girl will have a chance to know who we truly are, not who just by the things people say" In her mind it would made her a better person, to let him be around both of the, it would made both of them better !

"I hope Kiana brings some light to his life, I hope he finally realizes how big and powerful love can be, we'll be with her always and forever" she touched Hayley's hand "I promise you!" Hay nodded "Thank you Rebekah" after a while, they finally fell asleep, peace and silence filled the room.

* * *

In Hayley's mind a weird dream disturbed her sleep, someone called her name over and over again when her eyes finally opened she felt someone touching her arm, there was a man standing by her bed and she was no longer in Rebekah's room neither she was in hers. The room was enourmous and looked fancy, she looked at the man's face but she didn't recognize him, he was tall and he had dark hair "Hayley, she is crying" the man say "Who's crying?" She asked pretty confused , but then she heard the cry, it was a baby cry "Kiana?" She asked and the man nodded.

She got up and followed the sound of the cry, when she finally achieve the place where the sound came from Hayley saw the name on the door, it was writen in pink 'Kiana L. Mikaelson', her daughter carry her last name too, that made her smile, she turned the knob and slowly opened the door ,the room was white and pink and there was a crib in the middle of it, she took a step and she was feeling something so weird, joy , she would see her daughter's face. When she finally stand by the crib, Hayley saw the tiny baby dressing a blue dress, she was not crying anymore, the little girl looked calm and she opened her eyes to look at her mom, she had blue eyes just like her father and was easy to tell she was his daughter but she had Hayley's lips and her hair was brown like her mother's.

The little baby looked at Hayley and lifted her arms, she was trying to make her mom pick her up and it was exactly what Hayley did. She held her daughter and rocked her, Kiana giggle and touched Hayley's face, her hands were so soft and she was the cutest thing Hayley had ever seen "I love you, Ki" she kissed her forehead, the door opened again and Klaus get in the room.

Hayley still rocking the little baby in her arms, that now started to cry again "Shhh Ki, mommy is here" she said trying to calm her down. He took a few steps and was now in front of her "Let me hold her, she will stop" he said reaching out to catch her, Hayley shook her head "She will be ok Klaus, she must be hungry" she sat in a beautiful armchair in the left side of the room, hsi eyes followed her every move "Will you do this in front of me?" He was clearly uncomfortable and Hayley loved that, it was really hard to make him feel that way "Why not? Is not like you'd ever seen my boob" she rolled her eyes.

She suckled the baby that rested comfortable in her arms, Hayley had never thought she could love someone that much, for a while she even forgot that Klaus was there, but when she raised her head she could see him there and she felt secure because she knew he would never let any harm comes to his little girl. Kiana's eyes were almost closing but she was trying to be awake at any cost, maybe just wanted to be with her daddy a little bit. So the wolf girl got up and walked towards him "I think she wants to be with you now" he seemed pretty nervous about holding her even after having offered himself to help minutos before, she put the baby in his arms and she stayed really closed to his chest, he kissed her forehead and she seemed to like it because she smiled to her father.

After some minutes in her daddy's arms, she finally slept leaving her parents in such a awkward situation. "Hm.. I have to go, Marcel is waiting for me" he was again tyhe Klaus everybody knew, the one that would do anything for power but she didn't have a reason to bother about it, he wasn't her boyfriend or anything like that he was simply her daughter's father, that was what she repeat to herself over and over "Ok, I'll be here with her" She said coldly, but the truth was that she wants him to stay, she would never admit it though.

He went out and she stayed there, for a moment she wanted to cry, but she was strong and would never ever cry for a man, there was a knock in the door and she opened it "Hi" she said to the man who had woken her up, the man didn't said a word he just entered the room, she looked at him outraged "hey you cannot just enter here without permission" she said putting her hands on her waist

The man laughed and she felt like she knew him from some place , no he looked like someone "Why are you laughing? If Klaus caught you doing this he will you" Hay said warning him

He got closer to the crib and Hayley took some steps "Do you really think Klaus can kill me again?" He said smirking, she got shivers down her spine "Niklaus is so full of himself, he thinks no one would dare to touch her" he looked at Kiana and Hayley was starting to panic "Please if Klaus did something bad to you he is the one who will have to have this conversation, don't hurt her" she pretend she would not come closer to him but she was preparing to beat that man up, she was a pretty good fighter

"You wolf girl, is just like him. Pretencious and ruthless, and the most important thing in common of course is your love for her" he got closer to Hayley now "Can you believe that in the moment I saw him when he was born I felt happy, what a waste, he is a monster" when she saw his face clearly she recognize who he looked alike, Rebekah and Elijah, oh no that was Mikael "I will do anything you want" she was about to run to him and slap that idiot's face when he said "I want her" And used his vampire speed to took Kiana and jump of the window, she screamed as loud as she could but no one heard her so she screamed again and again.

* * *

Hayley felt someone shaking her shoulders, when her eyes finally opened she rubbed them because her vision was pretty blurred. Rebekah looked frightened "What happened Hayley, was it a nightmare?" She asked concerned

The little wolf moved to sitting position "Yes, he took Kiana away from me!" Her eyes were filled with tears. Rebekah wiped her tear away "Who took her? Was it Klaus?"

Hayley shook her head "No, it was Mikael. Why would your brother do it?" She was a little confused yet but them he heard a voice she could recognize a kile away, he was standing in the corner of the room, looking pretty sleepy, Klaus "Because you screamed my name, little wolf" he walkd to the door and before he went out he turned to her "Go back to sleep, he is dead and even if he wasn't I would never let he harm neither her" her eyes met his "nor you" he closed the door leaving the room and in that moment she was sure he would be the best father for Kiana.


End file.
